


blood ties

by dosporcuatro



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Shepard without Vakarian, Reunion Sex, Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard - Freeform, Smut, Teeth, calibrations, garrus - Freeform, turian dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosporcuatro/pseuds/dosporcuatro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back from Menae, Garrus has only one thing in mind. Fortunately, Shepard is on the same page.<br/>Someone is about to get calibrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood ties

**Author's Note:**

> of course, the characters belong to Bioware. and so does my heart <3

 

Garrus stormed into the battery, his skin burning hotter than the Palaven sun. He hoped to the Spirits she would be right behind him… She didn’t really need to waste any time with Victus. Whatever business they had in the war room could wait; Garrus had more pressing business with her in the battery.

He couldn’t abide the weight of the armor against his skin, against… places that were yearning for a softer touch. For months he had been deprived of her beautiful hands, her waist, her lips, her fringe… the wait had become unbearable. His hand and the memory of her smell were not enough anymore; lately, whenever he made himself come, with her name unfurling off his tongue, there was a dull pain left along his body, in all the places where her body should be flush against his.

When he saw her enter the battery, he couldn’t help but rush toward her. It had taken her too long —it would never have been soon enough— but she was there. In Alliance blue, her beautiful red hair falling in a neat curtain framing her face. He stopped only once he was close enough to see her freckles, the exposed pale skin of her neck. He was hit by a wave of her smell, that scent he could recognize anywhere as _hers,_ and he forgot everything else in the world. He took one more step, and now they were so close he could hear her heartbeat racing.

“Shepard,” he purred. He traced her face lightly with one long finger, looking into her eyes for any sign that said _let’s go_. He wanted her right now; he wanted her more than anything.

“Garrus.” She said with a sad smile, taking his hand in hers, then showering it with light kisses. That was not what he had expected.

“I…” his voice broke “I’ve missed you.”

She grabbed his face with both hands, pushing it downwards so their foreheads would touch. “I’ve missed you too.” She took her hand to the back of his fringe. “So much,” she added in a whisper. Her fingers were so cold it sent a shiver down his spine. She noticed and pulled away, but he growled; “Oh!” she giggled as he placed her hand firmly back where it was. “Okay…”

“I want you, Shepard,” he said to her ear, his need clear in the lower pitch of his subvocals, his hitched breath.

“Me, too,” she whispered back through smiling lips, then broke apart and took a step back.

Garrus whimpered, tilting his head to the side. Something like: “…what?” escaped from his mouth.

“Hold that thought,” she said, and walked towards the door.

 

Xx

Shepard entered a privacy code into the battery door, and its light turned a bright red. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, took a deep breath before turning back around to face Garrus. He was still wearing his armor. They would have to fix that, soon. He was leaning against the wall right where she had left him, in the lower part of the battery, facing the weapons system. For an instant she had a perfect view of his _good_ profile, the long fringe, the beautiful colony markings on his face plates; but then he turned to face her, and all she could see were his eyes.

She dove back into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his face, anticipating her intent; she pulled him closer for a long kiss. She knew he would never be able to kiss her back in the way she was used to, but this was nothing to her. All she wanted was to taste him, to run her tongue through his mouth, his plates, his teeth… And when his tongue met hers —long, pliant, rough— she couldn’t help but gasp violently, so much need was bottled up inside her.

He liked that sound, she could tell by the way he tightened his grip around her, by the vibrations that radiated from his throat. She couldn’t wait any longer.

“Why are you still wearing your armor, Vakarian?” she asked with mock exasperation, while she caught her breath.

“….Because I’m always ready for action…?” he replied tentatively. He was not in a great place for witty comebacks, his hands trembling with the impulse to touch her again.

She laughed, and closed back in for another kiss. She ran her hands through the clasps of his armor, one by one, while she kissed his mouth, his mandibles, his neck. The feeling of his velvet fingers caressing her back was almost enough to distract her from her task, but she had purpose. The pieces of armor fell on the floor with loud clanks, one by one, and she grew desperate with every part of his body that was exposed, releasing into the air the smell and the warmth that she had needed so badly for so long.

His hands hadn’t been idle: her shirt was already on the floor, and he was working on unclasping her bra when she interrupted him, lifting his undershirt over his head. He groaned with impatience, but he was immediately grateful for the feeling of her soft fingers running through his now bare plates. Her flow of kisses continued, as she made her way around the edge of his cowl, reaching his carapace. She ran her tongue through the space between his plates, tasting the skin underneath. The taste was indescribable, because it was like nothing on Earth.

“Shepard,” he said hungrily into her ear, “I need you.”

She bit her lower lip and buried her fingertips on the tender flesh of his waist. “How do you need me, Garrus?” Her voice was barely audible over his flanging moan.

“Here,” he said, and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her and turned around, so that she would be against the wall; then he pressed his body completely against her. His cock fought its way out of its sheath, as he rubbed his still clothed hips against her naked belly. She slid her hand beneath the thick material of his leggings, and closed her fingers around his length, with her other hand still pulling him into a kiss.

She felt a prickle of pain in her sternum, and she looked at her chest as she felt Garrus’s mouth was sliding down her body, licking her neck. Her breasts were now bare, her bra dangling on either side of her with a broken middle strap. “Garrus!” She began to call out in surprise, but ended up moaning his name as he wrapped his tongue around her nipple and tugged hard. She would never get tired of that… “Garrus,” she said when she managed to make sense again, “please.”

“Tell me what you want, Shepard,” he said, straightening his stance again. He was huge, in every way. He nuzzled into her hair, pressing his body fully against her once more. He scratched his talons down her thighs to get rid of her pants and her lacy underwear, leaving her bare, dripping onto the floor. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he repeated slowly, with a soft hum, as he slid a finger up and down her swollen cunt.

Shepard gasped, and couldn’t quite speak. “You… Garrus… I… Inside… Please…” Her hands were a mess, grabbing and flailing and scratching down on the silvery plates of his back.

“I’m sorry?” He asked, and for an answer he felt ten fingernails dig deep into the tender flesh inside his hip spurs. She was not to be toyed with… more toyed with. She grabbed his arm and looked right into his eyes; the sight of the bright blue irises was almost enough to break her again. She took a couple of breaths, steadying herself, not breaking eye contact.

“Fuck me, Garrus,” she said in her most authoritative voice. “Now.”

Garrus could never say no to Commander Shepard. He lifted her up just enough so that she could lock her legs over his hips, then steadied her with his arms and pinned her against the wall, slamming into her in one fluid motion. She cried out something indiscernible, then wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him with fury while he settled into a steady rhythm. His growling, which grew more intense with every pump, sent vibrations running all over her body; she could feel every inch of her skin asking for more. The way his cock filled her was incredible; it was what she had missed the most during those cold nights in Vancouver, when her tiny fingers were simply pitiful and never enough. She relished the feeling as he fucked her, but she couldn’t help feeling the need for release closing in. There was only so much a woman could take, especially after such a long time missing and needing and hoping.

“Harder, Garrus, please,” she said in a whimper, her earlier bravado completely out the window.

“You close?” He asked in one quick breath, barely able to speak

“Yeah.” She buried her head inside his cowl, sucking hard on his neck. He picked up the rhythm; and started pumping her so hard she could barely breathe. Her orgasm was violent, and as it assaulted her she bit down hard on the spot she had been licking, which in turn threw Garrus over the edge, coming with a feral growl. He clamped around her hard, to make sure she wouldn’t fall.  A few pearls of blue blood fell inside her mouth from the spot where she had bit him, and she kissed him there.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered

“Please…” Garrus purred, sitting down on the floor, pulling her down with him to envelop her with his body. He nuzzled her neck from behind, and massaged her shoulders gently. “Don’t worry.”

“But I hurt you…” she complained, distraught.

“Shepard,” he said, “You can never hurt me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut ever, written as practice for when I get to the sexy bits of the longer fic that I'm writing at the moment. I had a blast writing this, so I'll definitely keep practising! :D
> 
> Thanks to Rivie for proofreading and for coming up with the title! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to read your comments ~


End file.
